List of Brandon 10 (Reboot) Characters
This is a list of all of the characters shown in the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Major Characters *Brandon - The main protaganist who weilds a powerful device and transforms into alien heroes. *Coco - The best friend of Brandon who helps him out throughout their adventures. *Computer - A genetically advanced super computer who helps the duo and acts as their base. Minor Characters *Convience Store Guy - Helped the main hero cash in his reward. *Mrs. Eiding - Our main hero's teacher. *Store Owner - Owner of the closed store. *Old Man - Just another old man. *Students - Kids that attend Brandon's School. *National Museum Security Guards - They protect the National Museum. *Random Kids - They attended the National Museum and other places too. *Police Officers - Enforcers of the law. *Captain Paul Smith the Third - A retired captain who likes hunting down sea monsters. *George the Fisherman - A not so bright fisherman. *Charlie the Fisherman - A fisherman that likes fish. *The Sea Monster - The legendary myth that lives under the lake. *Juice Shack Employee - Works at the Juice Shack. *Shape Shifters - They can change their form and blend in. *Hotel Manager - Manages the Urbane Hotel. *Bell Boy - Moves around luggage at the Urbane Hotel. *Receptionist - Signs guests into their rooms at the Urbane Hotel. *Maid - Cleans rooms and delivers room service at the Urbane Hotel. *Guest at Room 10 - Didn't like his room. *Alien Prison Guard - Maintains the alien prison in deep space. *Theater Cashier - He gives out the tickets and is typically bored when working. *Movie Characters - Various fictional characters from classic movies **The Ghost Patrol - a group of ghost hunters with laser packs. **Professor Sometimes - He was cut from the special edition. **The Great Detective - a brilliant detective with an impressive amount of skills. **Ethan the Explorer - an explorer named Ethan. Loves artifacts. **Alex, Space Fighter - He was also cut from the special edition. *Old Shop Owner - A wise elder who knows of magic elements and runs a shop in town. *Amanda - The birthday girl that Coco totally had a thing for. *Birthday Kids - Kids that attended Amanda's party. *Truck Driver - He drives the Cheddar Chompers truck. *Micheal - In charge of Bio-Tech Industries. Likes to fire people and cancel projects. *Bio-Tech Guards - They guard stuff at Bio-Tech Industries. *Madison - A child who looks up to the alien heroes that saved her. *Madison's Parents - The mother and father of Madison. *Dr. Horan - One of the head scientists at Med-Corp. *Med-Corp Guards - They guard Med-Corp and are pretty intense when doing it. *Med-Corp Scientists - These are the guys that work the science behind Med-Corp. *Art Museum Crew - They work at the art museum and make sure there aren't any messes around. *Alternate Coco - Forged from an altered reality, this version of Coco was the first to discover the Omnitrix. *Alternate Brandon - Best friend to Alternate Coco, this version of Brandon is pretty much the sidekick. *TV - It's Computer but it's a television. As if reality couldn't get any more altered. *Belli - An old warrior captured and forced to fight others. A really honorable guy. *Valgor - He doesn't really like the main hero but he's one of the good ones when it comes to alien fighters. *Alien Fighters - Captured against their free will, these guys were forced to fight on board the Doomcruiser. *Alien Audience - They're not bad for not being involved but not good either for watching aliens fight. *The Planetary Force - A team of intergalactic super heroes who work together to save the galaxy. **Alpha Delta - Leader of the Planetary Force; he's strong, kind and heroic. **Dark Harness - Shrouded from the light, this hero uses his energy and razor blades in combat. **Pathena - Gifted with telepathy, she can peer into the minds of others and lift things with her mind. *Captain Sevrog - Captain of the Fenros, a ship made for harnessing energy. *Fenros Crew Members - The crew for the Fenros ship. *Camp Adventure Campers - Kids who go to camp at Camp Adventure. **Ashley Tarrier - A daring girl who only wants to have fun doing going on adventures. **Matthew Daniels - A rough kid who likes skateboarding and performing stunts. **Simon Carth - A- erm- sensitive boy who's really good at computers. *Counselor Deacon - One of the conselors at Camp Adventure. He's not the brightest though. *Counselor Jay - One of the conselors at Camp Adventures. He usually does patrol and fixes stuff. *Camp Adventure Higher-Ups - These guys were used to bring in new programs to Camp Adventure. *Bus Station Clerk - A helpful lady at the Bus Station who just wants people to read the pamphlets. *Bus Driver- He drives the bus. *Special Services - Always on call to maintain the peace and regulate your routines. *Citizens/Civilians - In practically every episode to populate the cities/towns/planets. Major Villains *The Conqueror - The main antagonist who weilds a staff, commands a robot fleet and craves power. *The Mutater - A mad man bent on mutating the world so that it falls into his control. *The Creator - An evil scientist who loves to create various machines and robots for world domination. *The Extreme Bikers - A group of alien hunting bikers who perform their actions in the most extreme way. *The Sorceress - A magical girl with a serious grudge against the main hero's best friend. Minior Villains *Conqueror Droids - Droids built by the Conqueror, aiding him in tasks of any kind. *The Mutator's Mutations - Mutations created by the Mutator. Used as minions or quick experiments. **Mutant Fly **Mutant Scorpion **Mutant Venus Fly Traps **Mutant T-Rex - He can't eat you if you don't move. *Aqua Plus Technologies "APT" Divers - Professional divers with some questionable intentions. *Mutated Sea Snakes *The Creator's Robots - They help him do creative things and destroy things too. **Raptor Bots **Robo-Ro-Warasaur - A robotic duplicate of Ro-Warasaur; just all Ro- and less -warasaur. **Robot Assistant **Robot Soldiers **The Thinker Robot **Venus Robot **Farmer Robot **Farmer's Daughter Robot **Cleaning Robots **The Scream Robot **Mona Lisa Robot - Known for her synthenic smile and killer attitude. *Robber Group **Rob the Robber - He can steal it, oh yes he can. **Earl **Ted **Robbers 3-6 *Brandon Clone - A genetic copy of the main hero who turned to dark side. *Ana the Robber Boss - Tough girl in charge of a group of robbers and armed with robot armor. *Ana's Robber Group - Good for robbing stuff, bad at keeping up. *Movie Villains - Fictional villains from classic movies. **Mutated Movie Monsters - Movie monsters that were mutated by the Mutater. ***Mutant Ghosts - There's something strange with these paranormal entities. ***Mutant Hound - Susceptible to pressure point stuns. ***Mutant Bats - Quite fond of sleeping in tombs. **Generic Bad Guys - Every movie in that decade had them. **Space Droids - Robots programmed to work on a space hangar. *Bank Robber - He just robbed a bank. *Camo-Man - A man suited with a powerful camoflague armor but quite a silly name. *Andrew Harrison - Coco's former best friend and A.C.T.'s current Capture Zone inhabitant. *Capture Zone Aliens - Aliens from another dimension that are really voilent for some reason. *Dr. Coleman/The Disease - Once a not-so-respected scientist, now he's fused with a sentient alien disease. *Dr. Gallomore - Out of a bunch of good-hearted scientists, of course there's the one insane mad scientist. *Infected Citizens - Affected by the Disease's touch, citizens become super infected zombie dudes. *Alternate Conqueror - Compared to the original Conqueror, they seem pretty much alike. *The Master Handler - In charge of the Doomcruiser, this guy uses his magic gloves to make aliens fight. *Other Alien Fighters - Some of the alien fighters mean well despite fighting, others uh- not so much. *The Bounty Hunter - A mercenary assassin suited in heavy armor with a thing for blowing things up. *Vargon Invaders - These guys will never come back again. Apparently. *Vargon High Command - Leader of the Vargon Invaders. Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Characters Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:User:Brandon 10